


when the missing piece returns

by josiepenelope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, F/F, Graduation, posie - Freeform, posie centric, rain kiss, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiepenelope/pseuds/josiepenelope
Summary: For their graduation party Lizzie and the rest of Josie's friends have a surprise for her.A surprise that happen to be an exgirlfriend that left awhile ago.





	when the missing piece returns

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! <3
> 
> hope is still older than them in this oneshot, she's just celebrating their graduation with them!

Josie rests her back against the wall, she holds a half full cup of beer in her hand as she watches all the people around her. Almost everyone is drunk; slurring their words and stumbling on each other. Some have their tongues so deep in each others throat, Josie fears they might throw up. The electro music is blasting through the speakers and the dj insists on saying; ”raise your hand if you’re having fun tonight!” Every five damn minutes.

 

Maybe she would enjoy her night if she was as drunk as everyone else around her, but she can’t let herself lose that much control of her body and mind. So instead she stands in the corner, sips on the disgusting beer and makes faces at the people around her.

 

The plan was that all the seniors from their school would come here to party, to celebrate that they’re graduating and that they somehow managed to make it out alive, against the odds.

 

But somehow word got around that the _rich and troubled_ kids were throwing a party at the Lockwood mansion, and the seniors from Mystic Falls High School wanted in on the party, and soon after that every teen in their small-town knew and everyone was welcome to come.

 

Surprisingly the two school, who up to now, have always been rivals managed to come together for this celebration.

 

Josie sighs and takes a look at the clock on her wrist, it’s only ten pm, still too early to go home, but who cares?

 

Screw this.

 

Just go home.

 

Without second guessing it Josie puts her jacket back on and heads for the door, but as she’s about to walk out she feels someone grab her wrist and pull her back in. She quickly turns around and rolls her eyes at the sight of Lizzie and MG. ”You’re leaving? So soon?” Lizzie’s cheeks are flushed from all the alcohol. ”You caaan’t!” She drags out her words, making her sound like the typical drunk teenager.

 

 

Josie sighs, she isn’t really in the mood to argue with a drunk Lizzie. ”I’m tired and this party is kind of boring.”

 

This time it’s Lizzie’s turn to roll her eyes, she places one hand on her hip and waves the other in the air, dramatically, because she likes being dramatic when she’s drunk. ”We have a surprise for you, but you can’t leave. It or should I say h-”

 

MG quickly covers Lizzie’s mouth with his hand, causing the blonde girl to frown. ”You’re saying too much.” He explains to her.

 

Josie looks at them with a confused face, ”What is she rambling about?” Josie asks, sounding just as confused as she looks. She tilts her head to the side and waits for an answer, as far as she’s concerned there isn’t any ”surprise”. She only came to this stupid party because she had promised their friend group that she would.

 

MG looks like he’s thinking, maybe trying to think of a lie so she stays? ”Well..” He sighs. ”Yes, there is a surprise-”

 

”Oh and it’s sooo good.” Lizzie cuts him off, she looks proud of herself, her face is literally screaming _I’m a fucking genius._

 

It’s not one of Josie’s favorite faces, that face has gotten her into a lot of trouble over the years. ”Spill.” Josie demands.

 

MG shakes his head and shrugs, ”Can’t.” He simply answers her. ”But it’s worth the stay. You’ll have your surprise by midnight and trust me, you _won’t_ regret it.”

  
”Promise?” Josie asks.

 

”Promise.” He smiles at her.

 

Intrigued to know what her sister and best friend are making such a big deal of, she decides to not listen to her inner voice that’s yelling for her to go home, instead she chooses to stay. ”Fine. But if you’re lying to me, I will be pissed.” She warns them before walking past them and entering the kitchen.

 

If she’s going to survive another hour of this, she needs to have more alcohol in her system.

 

**xxx**

 

_One drink._

 

This party is still lame and the music is making her ears bleed.

 

_Two drinks._

 

This party is less boring and the music is just as horrible as it was ten minutes ago.

 

_Three drinks._

 

This party is _kind_ of fun and who knew that talking about comic books (that Josie has no knowledge of) with MG could be this fun? Her cheeks are starting to feel warm and the house music that’s playing is okay. It doesn’t make her ears bleed anymore.

 

_Four drinks._

 

Everything that’s coming out of MG’s and Kaleb’s mouth is _hilarious._ Josie finds herself bending over from laughing so hard that it starts to hurt her. The room feels lighter, her body feels more relaxed and she just _can’t_ stop talking. Especially when their little group starts talking about old memories and about the time when they had a new monster attacking them every week. ”And then you guys called yourself the _Avenger Squad.”_ Josie says, making both her and Kaleb throw their head back when they laugh.

 

”To be fair, Hope named us that!” MG defends himself. ”But I liked it.”

 

It’s like the pure mention of Hope’s name drags her into the room, just a few seconds later the redhead walks into the kitchen with Lizzie, Rafael and Landon behind her. She looks at them with bright smile when she notices how much they’re laughing. ”What are you guys talking about?” She curiously asks.

 

”Right, I wanna know too.” Landon joins in, his arm around Hope’s shoulders.

 

Lizzie just walks over to the sink and grabs what ever cheap vodka she can find. She pours herself a drink and looks at them; ”Don’t tell me you’re talking about _old memories_. It makes me feel old.”

 

”Actually, we were talking about the _infamous avengers squad_.” Josie answers with a big smile on her lips.

 

The mention of that group makes Hope smile grow bigger, ”Oh right.” She chuckles. ”I remember that squad. That was the night of you guys birthday party.”

 

”Worst birthday ever.” Lizzie rolls her eyes.

”Hey! I got buried alive that night, I think I had the worst birthday.” Josie laughs.

 

It sounds bad.

 

But after everything they’ve been through the last couple of years, all they can do is laugh at the memories of those who have haunted or tried to kill them. ”Penelope and I pretended that those zombies were Lizzie because we disliked you so much.” Hope says, making the entire group laugh, even Lizzie.

  
”Not fair!” Lizzie laughs.

 

Josie takes a sip from her drink, the alcohol taste still makes her scrunch her nose. ”Did any of you even think we would survive to graduation?” She asks.

 

”Hell no.” Kaleb and Landon say in unison, making their group laugh once again. ”All of you had some creepy death wish going on.”

 

”But you joined us in those adventures so you had one too.” Hope points out with a grin.

 

MG nods, agreeing with the redhead. ”Buut, we made it.” He says smiling at them. ”We’re all here, not one person is missing.”

 

Josie looks at her cup and smiles softly, she can’t fully agree with that statement. ”We are.”

 

”Of course we’re here, we had a freaking tribid saving all our asses from the stupid shit.” Kaleb blurts out.

 

Josie laughs briefly and pushes Kaleb to the side playfully, ”And we had two brave vampires, one werewolf, a freaking phoenix and three-” She stops herself and clears her throat. ”And two witches.”

 

Maybe if she hadn’t driven a certain witch away, they would’ve been three witches.

 

It should’ve been three witches.

 

**xxx**

 

It must be the alcohol in Josie’s system that makes her confident enough to dance around in the living-room, she swings her hips and moves to the rhythm of the music; she dances like she’s back in her dorm and no one can see her. She loudly sings along with the music and closes her eyes, she finds herself enjoying being a part of this large crowd.

 

Lizzie joins her in the dance-floor together with the rest of their friend group, she holds both of Lizzie’s hands as they sing the lyrics together and she laughs when her sister spins her around.

 

She forgets about everything and everyone around her, all she can feel is that warm feeling in her body and how light everything is around her. There’s not a single thing wrong in this moment.

 

Everything is at peace, _she’s_ at peace.

 

Nothing can tear her world apart.

 

And for once; it feels so damn good to be her.

 

Her eyes catch a bunch of strangers standing on a table dancing and she immediately thinks; _I want to dance there_. She looks back at Lizzie and points towards their direction, ”Let’s get up there and dance!” She says with an eager smile.

 

”Yeaah, I don’t think so.” She hears Hope say in her ears and she laughs.

 

She turns around, ready to tell Hope that she’s boring, but then she sees _her._

 

Standing by the corner, leaning her back against the walls and just looking at her.

 

She looks so different, yet just like she remembers her.

 

Her hair isn’t short anymore — probably because Josie hasn’t been around to burn it off. Her dark hair goes below her chest. Her green eyes don’t look as empty and sad as when she last saw her, instead they’re glowing and full of life. Her brows are just as marked as she remembers them and her lips look just as soft as she remembers them.

 

Just like old time, she’s barely even wearing any make up, she doesn’t seem to have changed her sense in fashion either. Her clothes are dark and she’s wearing a leather jacket, she hasn’t even grown an inch.

 

But there’s one thing about her that makes Josie feel like she’s sixteen and heartbroken again. That one thing that takes her back to those long stares in the woods, the hallways and wherever the hell they would see each other.

 

It’s that damn smirk glued to her lips.

 

But fuck.

 

How much she’s missed seeing that smirk that made her feel like her whole body was on fire.

 

When their eyes meet Josie feels _it_ again.

 

Everything around her stops. The music and the sound of the people around her just fades away and all she can see is Penelope. All the memories from the past just flashes through her mind and she feels it all at once; _pain, anger, regret, sadness_ and _love_. But most of all, _love_.

 

She feels her heart starting to race, her hands starting to sweat and body yelling to be close to her, just to touch her, to know that she’s real and that this isn’t just one of those dreams that she usually has.

 

She notices her mouth moving and even though she can’t hear her voice, she can read her lips and knows exactly what she’s saying; _”Missed me, Jojo?”_

 

Josie doesn’t even realize that she’s moving towards her until she’s standing face to face, just looking at the girl who stole her heart years ago and never cared to give it back. She blinks a couple of times; still shocked to know that she’s _here_. ”You’re here?”

 

Penelope nods, she replaces her smirk with a smile. ”You didn’t think I would miss your graduation party, did you?” She jokes. ”Although, you missed mine.” She teases.

 

Josie smiles softly before she puts her arms around her and pulls her into a tight hug. ”You’re here.” She feels Penelope’s arms around her and closes her eyes for a brief second, she takes in her scent. Her scent is sweet, a touch of honey mixed with vanilla and flowers.

 

A simple scent, but it isn’t until she smells it that she feels like she’s been missing it, like something has been wrong up until now.

 

Like she’s been homesick.

 

Josie closes her eyes and lets her head rest on her shoulder.

 

She smells like _home_.

 

**xxx**

 

 

They decide to take a walk, to get away from all the noise and all the eyes spying on them. They’ve only been outside for a few minutes when Josie starts feeling cold and puts her arms around her, it almost feels like nothing has changed when Penelope rushes to put her leather jacket on her shoulders. ”You’re going to freeze.” Josie says, knowing that there’s no way she’s winning this debate.

 

Penelope shakes her head, ”I’ll be fine, you’re the one who’s constantly freezing even in the middle of the summer.”

 

Josie just looks at her, she doesn’t understand what she’s doing here. ”So, you’re the surprise Lizzie was talking about.”

 

She’s spent years thinking about what she would say to Penelope if they ever happened to cross paths again, and now that she has the chance to tell her all those things, not a single thing comes to her mind.

 

Penelope shrugs, ”Do you _want_ me to be the surprise she was talking about?” She teases her with a smirk.

 

Josie rolls her eyes and hits her lightly with her elbow, ”I see you haven’t changed much.” She teases her back.

 

Penelope playfully makes herself look offended, ”Is that a bad thing or good thing?” She questions as she sits down on a bench.

 

”Good, I guess.” Josie smiles.

 

Penelope claps on the seat next to her, ”Feel free to sit, I won’t bite.”

 

”I’m not sure about that.” Josie sits next to her.

 

Penelope smiles at her, tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. ”Well, let’s see if you’ve changed.” She says before forming a tiny ball of fire in her hand, she guides it up in the air and lets it explode in the air, making it look like fireworks. She looks at Josie and giggles when she notices the admiration in her eyes. ”Damn it Josie! I thought you would’ve grown out of your fire phase by now. I don’t want to risk you burning off my hair again.”

 

Josie shakes her head and laughs, ”Don’t even remind me of that.” She says, in-between laughs, picking on her dress.

 

It feels like a lifetime ago.

 

”You were so mad that I was able to pull off short hair.” Josie can hear the smirk on her lips.

  
”I was not!” She looks up and meets Penelope’s gaze.

 

”You were.” Penelope says with confidence.

 

Oh, she definitely was. ”I’m surprised you didn’t piss off another witch back in Europe, I bet they would’ve made you bald.”

 

”You know I would’ve killed that look too.” Penelope says and both girls giggle at her silly joke.

 

Then there’s silence.

But it’s not an awkward or uncomfortable silence, it’s just the two of them looking at each other with big smiles on their lips. It’s like they’re taking a minute to just appreciate each other’s presence.

 

Enjoying sitting under the moonlight, with each other.

 

”I’ve missed you.” Penelope breaks the silence.

 

Josie feels her heart skip a beat. ”I missed you too, Penny.” She feels those butterflies starting to fly around her stomach.

 

**xxx**

 

Penelope smiles at the nickname, it’s been ages since she heard anyone call her that, it’s so silly how a nickname like that makes her heart jump out of her chest. She can feel those butterflies slowly starting to rise from the dead and she has to clear her throat to be able to stop thinking about that fuzzy feeling in her stomach. ”You did?” She hates the way it comes out, she sounds insecure and fragile.

 

Josie looks like she’s just been insulted, ”I never _wanted_ you to leave.” She looks her deep into her eyes. ”I was angry at first, then I was hurt and then I was sad, but I don’t blame you for leaving.”

 

”You don't?" Penelope almost sounds like a child.

 

”I don’t.” Josie reassures her. ”I understand why you did what you did and I think it was needed.”

 

”What do you mean?”

 

Josie takes a deep breathe in, breaks the eye-contact for a few seconds to take a look around them. ”I understand how painful it must’ve been for you to see everything, knowing what you did. You were scared of what would become of me if I didn’t start putting myself first.” She pauses, runs her hand through her hair and looks back at Penelope. ”You were scared of losing me, forever.”

 

Penelope swallows hard, she can feel the lump in her stomach starting to build, thinking about the night she found out about the merge and how she felt so sick she ended up puking. She couldn’t imagine losing Josie. ”I still am.” She whispers, looking down at the ground.

 

She feels Josie’s finger on her chin and she tilts her head up so she can see her. ”I’m not going anywhere, not for a long time anyways.”

 

It’s comforting to hear her say that, but it also means that they still haven’t found any loophole to the curse.

 

The clock is ticking.

 

”At least tell me if you’re on to something.”

 

Josie sighs, ”I would rather not talk about it.”

 

So let’s not.

 

Penelope gets up from the bench, ”We should take a walk, I need to move my legs.”

 

**xxx**

Josie fills Penelope in on everything that’s happened ever since she left, leaving out some romances that she really doesn’t feel comfortable talking about with her.

 

Truth is, she _tried_ moving on. She tried so hard but she found herself searching for Penelope in all the girls and boys she met. No one could compete with her, no one had that annoyingly perfect smirk and those eyes that captured her every time she looked at her.

 

No one was Penelope.

 

And damn it hurt every time she realized it.

 

Josie tells her about the time Hope was erased from the world and Penelope has to stop walking to understand what’s going on.

 

They share laughs, they talk about old memories and the time they snuck out of the Salvatore Boarding school to drive to the lake and take a midnight dip.

 

And through all the talks Josie can’t help but wanting to ask _one_ question.

 

One question.

 

She just needs to know.

 

”I guess Miss Mystic Falls would’ve been good if you weren’t so freaking ma-” Penelope is still talking about their memories when Josie cuts her off; ”Why did you come back?”

 

Penelope looks at her, looks taken a back; almost as if she wasn’t expecting Josie to ask her that. ”Because I missed you.” She simply answers, she continues walking while Josie just stands there.

 

”Is that all?” Josie asks.

 

The raven haired girl turns around, ”No.”

 

”Then tell me.” Josie just needs to have some sort of confirmation, that she isn’t pathetic for not being able to move on. She needs to know that this hasn’t just been one sided, that Penelope has felt this too.

 

That she’s felt a piece of her missing while they’ve been away from each other.

 

Penelope scratches her neck and looks away, although there isn’t much to look at when the streets are empty and it’s just the two of them. The streetlights shining right on them like this is some show. ”Josie..” She pulls her lips between her teeth and looks back at her.

 

She looks uncomfortable. ”You know why.”

 

”But I need to _hear_ it.” Josie says starting to walk closer to her. ”I need to know if you’ve been thinking about me just as much as I’ve been thinking about you the last years.”

 

”You know I have.”

 

Then why doesn’t it feel like it?

 

Penelope grabs her hand and gently rubs her palm with her thumb, ”I’m staying here the entire summer, we got time to talk about this.”

 

”I want to talk about it right now.”

 

Penelope nods, ”Fine.” She takes a brief pause. ”I came back for you. Not for anyone else, just _you_. You’re my first love, you’re the girl who broke my heart so many times I was scared I would never be able to put it back together, and despise all the hurt I still managed to find a way to continue loving you. I came back because I _had_ to see you, because I wanted to see if I would still feel the same if I ran into you, and guess what? I did. I feel like I’m sixteen all over again and I can’t stop the funny feeling in my stomach when you giggle or roll your eyes at me.” She takes a step closer to her, staring deep into her eyes.

  
”I came back because I still _love_ you.” And in that moment Josie has to catch her breath, she feels a few raindrops starting to hit her and she looks up at the sky, she notices the clouds and looks back at Penelope. ”I _never_ stopped loving you, and honestly, I don’t think I ever will.”

 

By this time the rain has started to pour and their hair is starting to get soaked, Josie watches the way the rain starts to loosen up Penelope’s curls and mixing with her make up. ”I love you, Josie.”

 

That’s all Josie needs to hear.

 

Josie looks at her and leans her forehead against hers, doesn’t care about the rain that’s making them both soaking wet, she just stares into Penelope’s eyes and smiles at her. ”I love you, Penelope.”

 

When their lips lock she feels like that missing piece that Penelope took with her to Belgium has finally returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss posie so much I had to write something for them.. and it just happened to be her return.


End file.
